Godzilla 54' the return 1: alien war
by Gojira Geek
Summary: the spirit of godzilla 54' "gojira" has returned to defend the earth
1. return

In a secret base underground for the GDF,(Global,Defense,Force) several people sat around the computers in somewhat silence, doing their standerd things. "Oh-Crud...IT CAN'T BE!" screamed one person

"What can't be?" asked the commander.

"The spirit and kaiju readings are off the charts in the Tokyo Bay area, but that's not so bad as the fact of where in that area is right were Gojira died in 54'!"

"Gojira? As in THE Gojira not the other Godzilla's but THE Gojira?"

"Yes, sir that Gojira the one from 54'."

In Tokyo Bay the water began to bubble and boil as a lound haunting, bellowing, trumpeting roar sounded out as a beast that should have been dead rose from the depthes.. The origanal godzilla from 1954...GOJIRA!  
As the great beast rose from the depthes the army showed with tanks guns planes. "I hate doing this it's no use why not just get everyone out and just let the big animal do his thing,  
why not just came back later less people die that way."said a soldier.  
It was about that time that a physic lokked around before hearing a voice in his head "I AM THE BEING YOU CALL 'GOJIRA' I DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT YOU HUMANS RIGHT NOW,  
I COME TO OFFER MY ASSITANCE TO YOU ALL FOR VERY SOON A GREAT BATTLE WILL WAGE WITH EARTH AS THE PRIZE AND AREA FOR THE BATTLE!"

"What do you mean monster you have done nothing but hurt us over and over coming back from the dead why do you not just die and stay dead?" asked the physic.

"LISTEN WELL HUMAN, I AM NOT A MONSTER BUT A DEITY NOT A GOD AS THE PEOPLE OF ODO ISLAND SAY JUST A DIETY,  
ALIENS ARE COMING AND THEY WANT THE EARTH BUT YOU HUMANS AS WELL AS MYSELF DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN, THUS I WILL FOR NOW BE WITH YOU RATHER THAN NOT."

Authors Note: this may or may not work well as this is typed on notepad instead of open office. 


	2. 2

Authors Note: for this story i'm going to call the first Godzilla, "Gojira"

As Gojira walked closer to the physic's home he projected his mind to everyone in the area explaing in detail what he had just told the physic.  
"What do you mean? Tell us more!" said the physic.

"I WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOU BETTER WHEN I HAVE THE FULL ATTENTION OF THE LEADERS OF YOUR SPECIES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Very well but you are no diety your a mutant dinosaur."

"I. AM. A. DIETY! THOSE THAT LOOK LIKE ME ARE THE MUTANT DINOSAURS THE ONES YOU CALL GODZILLA'S, BUT I AM I DIETY.  
I WAS PUT ON THIS LAND BY MY SUPERIERS WHO SAID THAT THE LAND NEEDED A GAURDIAN!"

"You? A gaurdian? Yea right you try to kill us all and you say your a gaurdian? Like i'm gonna believe that."

"YOUR KIND HAVE MADE ME ANGRY THE PEOPLE I WAS TO GAURD ARE ALL DEAD,AND SOMEONE THOUGHT THEY'ED MAKE A GAME,  
A GAME! ABOUT THOSE PEOPLE EVEN THOUGH THE GAME DID NOT COME ABOUT FOR MANY YEARS AFTER MY FIRST RAMPAGE.  
YOU HUMANS HAVE MADE ME ANGRY! IF NOT FOR THE ALIENS THAT SEEK TO DESTROY THIS PLANET I WOULD KILL EVERYONE!"

"Everyone? Even the innocent women and children? The ones who have done nothing? Yes we humans do bad things but not all of us are bad dont judge all of us."

"YES MABYE I SHOULD SPARE THE CHILDREN YOU ARE WISE HUMAN. FOR NOW WE MUST PUT ASIDE OUR DIFFRENCES."

It was then that a message came across every tv and computer screen in the world as a declaretion of war was made by the people of Planet X once again.

Authors Note: there will be many spelling problems with this story so you'll have to forgive but im using Notepad for this as i nolonger have openoffice and thus no spellcheck 


	3. 3

Authors Note: I got openoffice back so now this can be done with better spelling

Gojira looked around before the physic spoke. "So a deity huh whats the difference between god and deity?"

"**Deity's are like gods but are weaker we're not the same thing so don't call me a god my superiors would be mad." **

"Okay so what did you say about war?"

"**Bring me your leaders and I will explain.**"

It was about that time when the leaders of the major nations got the message so they decided to meet at a specified place.

"Why are we going to listen to this turd again?"

"Sir, that 'turd' has info we should all at least hear what he has to say."

About that time a young man about 17 with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing brown pants and a green shirt walked in.

"Who are you? What are you doing hear?"

"**Hehehe of course you don't recognize me in this form.**" said the man. "**I am 'Gojira' I have not used this form in a long time 8,000 years to be precise.**"

"8,000 years? How old are you?"

"**Oh I'd say...9,000,000. I'm old.**" said Gojira.

"Dang that's old...Now what's this about war?"

"I**'m sure you ****remember**** the people of planet X? well they kinda sorta want to go to war...again.**"

"Planet X? Dang. They're back? I guess you want us to stay out of the way and let you do this?"

"S**omewhat. ****But not completely out of the way. I want your mecha's to help with some of this it is your planet now.**"

"Very well."

Gojira left the area before returning to his normal form. _**'Dang, smells like farts in there. I really hate those people but this was once my planet and i wont let it be taken over by some butt faced jerks from another planet.'**_

Authors Note: Darn 2 and 1/5 pages this was typed on Christmas Eve 2013 happy holidays folks.


End file.
